This project is designed to provide alcoholism treatment and rehabilitation services to individuals involved in the criminal-justice system. The primary emphasis is upon crimes other than public intoxication and driving under the influence. The project involves primarily seven components: The district court, Mental Health Center, a prison reception ceter, a medium security prison, two honor grade prison units as well as the self-improvement center, probation officers and parole officers. Our goal is to move alcoholics involved in the criminal justice system into a health care system responsible to their needs. Where inmates cannot be included in mainstream activities available to all alcoholics, specialized services will be provided within the criminal-justice system, however all alcoholics, specialized services will be provided within the criminal-justice system, however all alcoholics will be treated within the same setting whenever possible. The projects is subdivided into Sections (1) identificaton of alcoholics in the criminal-justice population, (2) treatment of alcholics identified while involved in the criminal justice system, (3) services following release from criminal justice system, (4) services to families of alcoholics, and (5) training for center alcoholism staff and criminal-justice staff in an effort to make both more responsive to the needs of the criminal-justice population.